


But I haven't seen her arse, Bronn

by Pleistocene



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleistocene/pseuds/Pleistocene
Summary: That light-bulb moment when Bronn realises what Jaime really thinks. Or feels. Or wants ... (And the mature rating is definitely for language)





	

"I’ve seen her naked, you know." Bronn, who had, to this point, been enduring an evening of banal conversation and consoling himself with copious amounts of ale, found his interest suddenly piqued.

"Have you?" He queried, before realising he might need more information. "No wait, who are we talking about?"

His companion continued to stare into the flames and Bronn began to fear they were going to regress to more discussion of which bootmaker in Kings Landing provided the best boots, or possibly repeat their exchange of opinions on the decline in quality of baked goods available to those in the Red Keep these days. _Gods help me_ he thought to himself, _at least with the little brother there were usually whores by this point of the evening._

He sighed. "Who is it you’ve seen naked then, Ser Jaime?" There may have been a slightly desperate edge to his ribaldry but it obviously did the trick because this time he got an answer.

"Brienne." Jaime replied, before correcting himself. "Lady Brienne."

If pressed, he’d have said that very little tended to disconcert Bronn of the Blackwater but he was prepared, in the current circumstances, to own to at least a small degree of shock. "The Maid of Tarth? You’ve seen the Maid of fuckin' Tarth naked?"

Jaime nodded. "Completely naked."

There was a long moment of silence while Bronn considered the mental images conjured and Jaime continued his own quiet mental reverie.

 _For fuck’s sake, this is worse than pulling teeth_ , Bronn thought to himself. "So, what was she like then? Without all that armour. And the leather, I suppose." Jaime’s gaze was so firmly fixed on the contents of the fireplace that Bronn knew there was no way that was what he was seeing. He risked a gentle tease. "And without your sword about her person. Obviously." When Jaime shot him a reproachful look through narrowed eyes Bronn made sure he had his best blank and amiable face on. He smiled winningly and Jaime sighed before letting the smallest of smiles quirk his lips and returning his gaze to the contents of the fireplace.

"She is …" he shook his head again. " … hard to describe."

Bronn rolled his eyes. "She’s a woman, ain’t she? Still got tits? Got a cunt on her? Fuckable? Or is it all talk and she’s got tackle between her legs just like you and me?" He paused. "Well, not like me perhaps."

Jaime snorted and shot him another wry glance. "Oh don’t worry, she’s definitely a woman."

Now that he had Jaime’s attention, Bronn decided to wait and just see where he’d take it from here. He quirked him another open and enquiring _I’m listening, Ser Jaime_ look.

Jaime sighed then and, despite recognising it was probably a bad idea, continued. "Everything is there. And she is more slender than you’d credit beneath the armour. Her breasts" for he refused to call them tits "are small but have you considered what large breasts would look like on a woman her size?"

Bronn digested that thought for a moment before reaching down to adjust his crotch. "Go on."

Jaime rolled his eyes. "She is very fair. Her skin. She is very pale. And she has many freckles, but nowhere other than her face and arms. She has scars." He thought suddenly of the bear whose clutches they had so narrowly escaped. "She probably has more now. Some are livid, others are older, well healed and no longer angry. She is big but curiously not unwomanly with it." His forehead creased as he considered this thought and Bronn was suddenly struck as though by lightning.

"Well fuck me! You’d fuck her, wouldn't you, Kingslayer!"


End file.
